Рюноске Акутагава
― член портовой мафии, обладает загадочным характером и владелец способности Рашомон. Личность Акутагава называет себя "псом" в портовой мафии и более чем готов к совершению преступлений и актов различного насилия для достижения целей организации. Он уважает иерархию мафии, но считает своего бывшего босса Осаму Дазая позором. Несмотря на это, Акутагава обычно держит прохладное и безмятежное выражение лица, он также может иметь моменты иррационального гнева и зависти, особенно к Ацуши. Стоит отметить, что Дазай видит больше возможностей в Ацуши, чем в Акутагаве, что могло привести к развитию чувства враждебности по отношению к Ацуши. Акутагавой было показано, что он замкнут в социальных взаимодействиях. Он ограничивается общением с его подчиненной Ичие Хигучи. У Акутагавы весьма мрачный взгляд на этот мир, он утверждает, что слабые люди должны умереть и дать дорогу более сильным. Он не боится боли или поражения. Внешность Акутагава является 20-летним мужчиной с болезненным внешним видом. Он отличается тонким телосложением и очень бледной кожей. Он часто замечается закрывающий лицо рукой из-за его частого кашля. У него черные короткие волосы с боковой чёлкой, которые достигают его подбородка и белеют на концах. Он носит длинный чёрный плащ, достигющий колен, черные фитинговые брюки и черные туфли. Под его пальто он надевает белую рубашку, украшенную слоистыми взъерошенными тканями. Он также носит белый шейный платок. Прошлое Хотя о прошлом Акутагавы не было подробно показано в манге и в главе 11, но в главе 12 показано, что до прихода в портовую мафию он был сиротой и жил в месте под названием "На дне", где он боролся, чтобы выжить. В конце концов он был завербован мафией, весьма вероятно, из-за его способности и был учеником Дазая, о том как нужно правильно бороться. Во втором свете, он был представлен как один из подчиненных Дазая. Глава 24.5 говорит о его прошлом и том, как Дазай завербовал его. (об этом ниже) Экстра: Легендарные Случаи Молодой парень бежал сквозь ночь. В глазах у него темнело от голода и усталости, дыхание звучало так, словно легкие были готовы вырваться из горла. Он был сильно истощен и казалось, он мог упасть в любой момент. Но его это не волновало. Он продолжал бежать так быстро, как мог, несмотря на ощущение, будто конечности вот-вот отвалятся. Для этого парня, известно среди сверстников как “Акутагава Рюноске”, время было на исходе. В его голове крутилась мысль, что в конце этого пути его ждет верная смерть. Акутагава был одним из сирот, которые нашли свое пристанище на дорогах, идущих из трущоб. Он и еще восемь его товарищей, оказавшихся в таких же обстоятельствах, как и он, жили в полях. Его Сверстники говорили о нем плохо. Между собой, они шептались: "У него нет чувств". Спал ли он на жесткой земли переулка, участвовал ли в редком празднике, был ли избит взрослым до состояния, когда больше не мог держаться на ногах, на его лице никогда не отображалось ни единого следа подлинных эмоций. Он мог стоять и пристально смотреть в пустоту, глазами, похожими на темную бездонную пропасть. Видя его таким, многие взрослые роптали: "у этого дьявольского отродия нет сердца". Однако, в обмен на сердце, Акутагава заключал внутрь себя таинственную силу. Одежда, которою Акутагава носил на своем теле, могла изменять форму по его желанию. Подол его одеяния мог быть как диким цветком, так и смертоносным лезвием. "Способность контролировать одежду"… Это был дар, посланный Акутагаве. И хотя это была особая способность, она не являлась чем-то необычным для этого ужасного города. Для него это была эра, когда мужчины носили пулеметы, а взрывная волна могла снести целое здание. В Йокогаме, городе, окутанном тьмой и полном коварных, кровожадных демонов, способность изменять свое обличие тяжело рассматривать как серьезную силу. Взрослые, которые узнавали о силе Акутагавы, смотрели на это свысока со словами, подобными этим. Но компаньоны мальчика знали больше . Мальчики и девочки, которые жили в том же жилище, что и он, слишком хорошо знали, что не стоит недооценивать силу Акутагавы. Под силой Акутагавы, его одежда могла стать лезвием настолько большим, насколько позволяли размеры самой одежды. Каждый, кто приближался, мог легко лишится головы. Вместе с этим, так как лицо Акутагавы не выражало никаких эмоций, было невозможно предчувствовать намерение убийства. Не единожды лезвие Акутагавы вскрывало трахеи воров, которые пришли, чтобы обокрасть детей. Молча, бессердечно, он разорвет в клочья любого захватчика его территории. Благодаря этого ему прозвали – “Безмолвный безумный пёс”. ОН никогда не будет рычать, чтобы запугать: или выть, чтобы показать своим врагам, что надвигается битва. Им стоит только услышать его имя, как безмолвные клыки уже вопьются им в горло. Действительно, безумный пёс гораздо более страшен, чем лающая собака. Людской страх и благоговение перед ним породили его второе имя. Несмотря на эти испытания, он все равно оставался всего лишь мальчиком. Акутагава никогда не обладал сильным телом. Голод, грызущий его; холод, просачивающийся в кости от уличной жизни, а также от природы худощавое телосложение, делали его похожим на истощенного призрака. В конце концов, его ситуация не сильно отличалась от той, в какой находились его друзья, с которым он жил. Вдевятером они ютились вместе и приглядывали друг за другом. Глава 41 подтверждает, что Гин, другой высокопоставленный член мафии порта, младшая сестра Акутагава, хотя ни один из них не говорил об этом публично. Стоит отметить, что оба из них иногда ходят на экскурсии в маскировке, и это единственный раз, когда Акутагава одевает уличную одежду при таких обстоятельствах. Сюжет Впервые он появляется, идя по темному коридору, где его встречает Хигучи, которая сообщает тому о том, что тигра нашли. Позже о нем рассказывает Куникида, который предупреждает Ацуши о Акутагаве, уверяя того, что если он увидит этого парня, то пусть сразу же бежит. После этого сам Акутагава приходит в полицейский участок с сумкой, в которой была бомба. Полицейские же пусть и не сразу, но узнают мужчину и пытаются задержать его, но Акутагава убивает их после, чего уходит с участка, оставляя бомбу в помещении, от чего она взорвалась, забрав с собой несколько человеческих жизней, а парню в этот момент звонят из порта мафии. В это время Хигучи - напарница Акутагавы, заводит Ацуши, Джуничиро Танизаки и его младшую сестру в тупик, а после звонит Акутагаве и сообщает ему что все сделала, после чего тот направляется к ним. Пока Хигучи удается ранить Наоми, Джуничиро использует свою способность "мелкий снег", таким образом побеждая Хигучи и практически удушив её, если бы этому не помешал рассказывает о микрофоне, который незаметно подбросил в карман Хичуги. ]] Акутагава, который при помощи своей способности побеждает Танизаки и лишает Ацуши ноги, но тот трансформируется в тигра, в результате чего его нога моментально регенерировалась в ходе сражения. Ацуши демонстрирует весьма неплохую силу и их силы были практически равны, но их сражение резко останавливает Дазай, который появляется между парнями и лишает их силы, от чего Акутагава вместе с Хигучи отступают, поскольку ему не справиться с бывшим лидером мафии, но он сказал, что все равно придет за Ацуши, поскольку за него назначена награда в 7 миллиардов. Способности Узнать больше о способности персонажа: Рашомон.' '' Акутагава обладает способностью 'Рашомон '(羅生門, Rashōmon?) — контролировать свое пальто и, подразумевается, что это не только его пальто, но и любой другой одежды, способные превратить их в всеядная, тень, как черный зверь. Рашомон был показан, чтобы быть полностью адаптированным, и может переключаться между нападением и защитой в соответствии с потребностями Акутагавы. Натаниэль Готорн государств во время их боя, что Рашомон наиболее эффективен в среднем диапазоне.На протяжении всего сериала, Акутагава показал различные способы использования его возможностей: * "'Рашомон'"' — приобретает форму, а тень-как зверя складывается из того, что кажется темной материи, составленный из межпространственных или других подобных источников. Он может потреблять ничего, даже самого пространства. Как только он уехал, пушки или огонь не может навредить Акутагава. Однако возможность разрыва нужно время, чтобы активировать, так что пользуясь этим может дать противнику возможности для атаки. Может быть использован как для нападения и защиты. Впервые появляется в главе 3. * "Рашомон Паук нить'"' — "Рашомон" превращается в тонкое лезвие в форме строки, которые принимают форму, по хожую на паутину. Может использоваться как сетка для захвата цели. Впервые появляется в главе 4. * "'Рашомон челюсти / Агиток"' — "Рашомон" формируется в виде челюсти для сокрушения цели. Впервые появляется в главе 4. * "'Рашомон Рой / Murakumo"' — "'Рашомон"' "'становится гигантской когтистой довесок, который простирается от руки Акутагавы по. Может быть использован для совершения теракта. Впервые появляется в главе 4. * "'Рашомон рано цветущая Сакура"' — Рашомон изменения усики, как форма, оборачивая вокруг цели и подняв его высоко в воздух. Оказавшись на нужной высоте и расстоянии, Рашомон взрывается на несколько тонко развитой цветок шипы. Впервые появляется в главе 12. * "'Рашомон Папоротник Бутонизации"' — несколько шипов выскочат из земли, чтобы насквозь пронзить цель. Впервые появляется в главе 12. * "Тюрьма рашомон челюсти"' — разновидность Рашомон "челюсти". Впервые появляется в главе 12. * "'Рашомон пасть бесконечное ворота"' — очередная вариация Рашомон челюсти. Несколько Рашомон челюсти материализуются Акутагавы нанесли сокрушительный приступ. Впервые появляется в главе 21. * "'Космический разрыв"' — Рашомон способен манипулировать пространством, чтобы оградить Акутагава, таким образом, нет пули или что-нибудь может с ним связаться. Но, нужно время, чтобы быть активирован. Цитаты Прочее * Along with several other characters from the series, Akutagawa made an appearance in the mobile game''Love Heaven'' as a limited time character. * He was dubbed Diablo (devil) by Nathaniel Hawthorne during their confrontation. * One of the extras in Volume 6 includes a supplementary story dedicated to Akutagawa, entitled "A Heartless Dog." * Ryunosuke Akutagawa's ability, Rashomon, turns his coat into a black beast. This is in reference to the Japanese author Ryunosuke Akutagawa's short story titled Rashomon wherein a homeless servant stole the clothes of an old lady by ripping it off her. * Акутагава Рюноске — японский писатель, классик новой японской литературы. Известен своими рассказами и новеллами. В 1935 году в Японии учреждена литературная премия имени Рюноске Акутагавы. Его творчество отмечено ранним успехом. Известность принесли рассказы из жизни средневековой Японии: «Ворота Рашомон» (1915), «Нос» (1916), «Муки Ада» (1918). Покончил с собой, приняв смертельную дозу веронала. = Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Члены Мафии